metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Observatory
For other uses, see Observatory (Disambiguation). The Observatory is a room in Metroid Prime in the Phendrana Drifts. It is a large, tall, cylindrical room of Space Pirate construction, containing an astronomical holographic projector representing the FS-176 System. There are many ledges around the edges, wires across the floor and computer screens at the far side from the door to Observatory Access; here, Samus can add two Pirate Data scans to the Log Book. After defeating the Space Pirates in the room, an Interface Module is activated near the computer screens; scanning this activates a Bomb Slot. Another Bomb Slot is made available to use once a Bomb is detonated inside the first; and this is used to make the four Spinners around the floor usable. After using the Boost Ball to lower each of these, the projection appears, and Samus may scan the holographic representations of the planets Zebes and Tallon IV. This also makes access to the upper doors possible, via the many ledges around the walls, and the Super Missile is found near them. Once the Thermal Visor has been collected, this room is darker; the only light comes from the holographic projection. Connecting rooms *Observatory Access (via Purple Door) *Save Station D (via Missile Door Lock) *West Tower Entrance (via Purple Door) Inhabitants First visit *5 Space Pirates Later *2 Space Pirates Items ;Super Missile :To reach it, Samus must utilize the Bomb Slots and Spinners in the room to align a simple ladder of platforms around the edges. This allows her to reach the Super Missile, which is located at the very top, in plain sight. Scans ;Interface Module :"Holographic sequence initialized." ;Terminal (deactivated) :"Holographic spatial schematic is in lockdown per security directive 2.23.445." ;Terminal (reactivated) :"Holographic map coordinate data has been updated successfully." ;Upper panel (deactivated) :"Upper node of astronomical holographic projector. Currently deactivated." ;Upper panel (retracted) :"Upper node of astronomical holographic projector is retracted and inactive." ;Lower panel (deactivated) :"Lower node of astronomical holographic projector. Currently deactivated." ;Lower node (reactivated) :"Lower node of astronomical holographic projector functioning normally." ;Extensions :"Holographic projector extensions are currently inactive and need to be manually rotated. Use the Spinners at the base of the projector to move the arms into place." ;Spinner (inactive) :"This device is currently not active." ;Spinner (used) :"This Spinner device has been previously used. It has shut itself off." ;Bomb Slot (used) :"This device has been previously used. It has shut itself off." ;Contact :"Log 10.299.2 Scans of the Spiral Sector detected a massive energy spike emanating from a Wanderer-class planet identified as Tallon IV. Scout reconnaissance was immediately dispatched to the center of the spike, a land mass at the heading mark 40.08.02, returning with planetary samples and atmospheric imaging. Analysis shows the energy source to be and unstable radioactive material of enormous potential. We are unable to form an accurate risk-assessment at this time, but we are unlikely to find an energy source this powerful again. Analysis will continue, but currently Tallon IV appears to be a viable secondary headquarters." ;Phazon Program :"Log 10.401.7 Phazon mining is under way. Several garrisons have been established, and terraforming of the Chozo Ruins is under way. Security systems are operational, and Science Team continues to make progress in their biotech research. The Phendrana Drifts have proven to be an optimal location for Research Headquarters, and soon it will be joined by a fully operational Combat base and starport. If Command's predictions are half true, we shall rise to dominance in this sector within a deca-cycle. Truly, these are glorious times." ;Bilium :"Planet Bilium :Mass: 3.8 trillion teratons. :Profile: QUARANTINE :Atmosphere is rife with Miteralis, a sentient gaseous Global Exterminator virus." ;Oormine II :"Planet Oormine II :Mass: 2.3 trillion teratons. :Profile: An uninhabitable wasteland savaged by nuclear dust storms and constant seismic upheavals." ;Twin Tabula :"Planet Twin Tabula :Mass: 4.1 trillion teratons. :Profile: Planet is best known for 'Twin Fever', a disease caused by a viral strain native to Twin Tabula. In the early stages of the disease, victims suffer from double vision. When the 'twin sight' fades, the victim is near death." ;Zebes :"Planet Zebes :Mass: 4.8 trillion teratons. :Profile: Planet's crust is primarily Urthic ore, making it ideal for subterranean construction. A class XIX planet, Zebes is inhospitable to most bioforms. The world was considered unremarkable until it became a base for Space Pirate forces." ;Tallon IV :"Planet Tallon IV :Mass: 5.1 trillion teratons. :Profile: Ecosystem studies indicate that Tallon IV was a biological paradise prior to the impact of an extraterrestrial object. What remains of the biosphere is slowly fading due to exposure to Phazon radiation. At current rate of decay, Tallon IV will be a barren Class XIII wasteland in approximately 25 years." Trivia *Right after gaining the Super Missile, a bizarre effect can be created. There are two doors on opposite sides of the room accessable from the top of the platform where the Super Missile is obtained. One door has a Missile Door Lock and the other can be opened only with the Wave Beam. If Samus switches to the Power Beam and fires a shot at either door, the shot will bounce off the door, only to bounce off the second door and return. Hitting the first door a second time causes the shot to disappear. Using this effect, Samus can create several "lines" of Power Beam shots bouncing back and forth. This trick has no visible positive or negative effects on the game. It can be seen in the below video from the beginning to 1:10. This also happens in Transport to Phendrana Drifts South and Reflecting Pool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYMUoph24E8&feature=PlayList&p=A380354D546C6646&index=11 *A variant of the Energy Core theme plays in this room during the puzzle. ]] *A Hidden World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_observatory.php *The room's layout, name and purpose are very similar to that of the Chozo Observatory in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *In Metroid: Samus Returns, a similar observatory created by the Chozo can be seen in the background of Area 7. Interestingly, the facility this observatory is found in is also implied to be where the Chozo created the Metroids and contains cold snowy sections. Gallery File:Phendrana Screenshot HD (14).jpg|Space Pirates stand guard. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (134).png|Samus scans the Interface Module to begin the projector's activation. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (136).png|Tallon IV's solar system bursts into view. File:Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(139).png|Samus obtains the Super Missile. File:NPC! MP Screen 21.png Observatory.png File:Observatory.jpg ru:Обсерватория Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime